


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Nine

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the ninth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, the Christmas office party!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Nine

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Nine

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/21/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Humor, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, Gen. George Hammond, Maj. Louis Ferretti     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the ninth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, the Christmas office party!

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Nine  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 22, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 16kb, short story  
Written: December 3,5,8,20-21, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the ninth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, the Christmas office party! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Nine  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Oh, come on, do you really think we can gate there and back in three hours without incident? We step off this planet and you just know something will happen to mess up Christmas," Jack said in a an aloof manner as he paced the Briefing Room. 

"Jack, the Ruvario people have already proven themselves to us. This is ... their Thanksgiving, and with the alliance between our worlds almost a done deal, making a significant appearance will go a long way. They put a great deal of emphasis on respect on their world." 

Jack glared at Daniel, just knowing something would happen. It always did whenever they thought a mission was "a piece of cake." 

"Colonel, SG teams 3 and 9 have been on Ruvario for the last four days. The Pentagon feels we should send more teams as a show of our faith and respect. As Dr. Jackson said, Ruvario has been sharing their knowledge and weaponry with us for several months." 

"But General, you're talking about what ... three or four more teams? That's a lot of trust without the signature on the dotted line!" 

"Sometimes, you just have to trust in people, Jack," Daniel said, sitting at the table, his hands cupping a hot cup of coffee. 

"Jack, I won't order you, but I believe if we let this opportunity pass, we may regret it," the General stated, hoping his 2IC made the right choice. 

Jack looked at Daniel, knowing he wanted to go, and then he slapped both of his hands against his chair, "Okay, we'll go." 

"Very well. SG teams 1, 2, 7 and 11 will join the teams already off world." 

"SG-11, Sir?" 

"Yes, according to Dr. Jackson, Ruvario has some sacrificial areas that might be worth excavating. We want them to meet SG-11 to see if a rapport could be established so that the Ruvario people might agree to at least let them do a minimal amount of work there." 

"Oh, I see." 

"You depart at 1000 hours. The festivities should last three hours, and you'll be back in time for the party, Colonel." 

"Right," Jack said, still skeptical. 

Everyone began to exit the room. 

"Oh, Jack," the General called as Jack reached the door, "I have a meeting off-base so I won't be here when you get back, but I should make the party by 1700 at the latest. Please try and make sure our people don't overdo it this year." 

"Overdo it, Sir? Us? Imagine that. Never heard of such a thing, Sir," Jack said, exiting with a wicked smile. 

* * *

"Okay, Kids, off to see the Wizard." 

Jack watched as several team personnel stepped through the Stargate. When the last one was gone, he looked back up at Hammond and gave his expression of, "I really don't like this" and then he turned, and spoke softly, "I just hope the Wizard doesn't turn out to be the Terminator!" 

On Ruvario, the SGC personnel were treated superbly, though Jack kept waiting for the shoe to drop. A feast had been prepared, speeches given, promises of a hopeful future between Ruvario and Earth exchanged. The people were pleasant, intelligent, and caring from what Jack could tell, both from SG-1's prior visits and all the mission reports he'd read over the last few months. Two hours into the celebration, he began to think they just might survive without a disaster. 

"This is Ardelina, our keeper of the sacred juices. She prepares this especially for times of unification and sharing. It is a rare joy to be able to partake of the Rhlblem," the leader of Ruvario had announced when a beautiful red-headed female appeared, followed by several helpers carrying jugs of the beverage. 

"Rhlblem?" Jack repeated. 

"The sacred juices have been passed down for millennia. Please, enjoy!" 

"I don't like this," Jack whispered to Daniel, fearing the sacred juice to be something more than simple juice. 

"It would be rude not to drink, Jack." 

Jack knew his concern would be a lost cause, so he went with the flow, "Whatever ... drink up!" 

An hour later, Jack was relieved everything still seemed normal. The celebration had ended, and farewells were being said. As a sign of their alliance, the Ruvario leader gave the Tau'ri several jugs of the sacred juice to take back to Earth, after learning that this was a special time of year for humans. 

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle as Teal'c, of all people, explained the Tau'ri tradition of Santa Claus, eggnog, and presents. There were only a few thoughts Daniel had felt he should correct as Teal'c taught the Ruvario leader and others gathered around about the meaning of Christmas and various holiday rituals. 

As the Stargate engaged, Jack was happy that his intuition had for once been wrong! 

* * *

The SGC Christmas party was in full force in the Commissary. Jack had put Teal'c in charge of the Rhlblem, making sure it was evenly disbursed. Everyone loved it, the juice proving to be a popular choice. 

"See, Jack, you were wrong. Nothing happened. We went to Ruvario, and here we are, back having a good time at the party." 

"Yep, I'm man enough to admit my failure. We were wrong." 

"Failure," Daniel chuckled. 

Jack raised his eyebrows in a lock of mock-insult, and then reached for another glass of Rhlblem. 

* * *

General Hammond walked towards his office, Sergeant Davis at his side. Davis had accompanied the General to the off-base meeting. Both silently were surprised at the lack of personnel they'd seen as they walked from the Main Gate towards Hammond's office. 

"I guess the party must be a smashing success," Hammond said, "Let's take a quick look," so the two diverted their path for the Commissary. 

"What the ..." the General spoke as they reviewed the large room. 

"There's no one here, Sir," Davis spoke. 

"I can see that. Where the devil is everyone?" the General spoke harshly, as he made a hasty retreat towards his office. 

The noise volume increased the closer they got to Hammond's office, which was above the Control Room, just off the Briefing Room. 

Hammond made his way to the Control Room, and looked into the Gate Room, which was jammed with SGC personnel, apparently having the time of their lives! 

"I don't believe it, Sir. Look at the Stargate!" 

The Christmas Tree had been placed right at the center of the huge circle. Tinsel, holly berries, and mistletoe adorned the circular object, each chevron also draped with garland. 

Hammond hurriedly made his way to the Gate Room, "COLONEL O'NEILL, WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON IN HERE?" 

"George! Good to see you," Jack swaggered over. "We're having a party," Jack said, raising his glass and waving his hand towards the party personnel. 

"I can see that, Colonel. What I want to know is ..." 

"Excuse me, Sir, Colonel, but I just have to do this," Sam giggled. 

**"MAJOR CARTER? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?"**

"First things first, General Hamat, um I mean Hammock. No, that's not right," Sam thought and then gave up, "First things first, Sir." 

Sam laid a big kiss on Jack, totally surprising him. She seemed to take it all in, considering the kiss. 

Then, she moved to the sergeant and kissed him in the same exact way, and again, she had that same thoughtful expression. 

And then, surprising everyone, including the General, she kissed him, leaving him flabbergasted and temporarily speechless. 

"Way to go, George," Jack whispered. 

"Now where's that little cutie pie? OH, there he is," she smiled, walking over to Daniel and kissing him with the same gusto as she had the other two. 

**"MAJOR CARTER, ATTENTION!"**

Sam snapped to, as best she could, but she found she couldn't stand straight very well. 

"Sir, I think maybe you'd better let her ..." 

"At ease, Major. Just what in the name of Texas did you think you were doing?" 

"Research, Sir." 

"Explain." 

"Just seeing which rank kisses the best, Sir. We women don't want to get saddled with guys who don't know their upper lip from their tongues ... Sir!" 

The Major General stood, totally stunned. Before he could figure out what to do, he heard Lou Ferretti and Megan Williams screaming, not in horror, but apparently, they had strung up ropes to the ceiling, and Lou was being Tarzan, and Megan his Jane. Lou gave the Tarzan yell, as he swung across the room. The General and others ducked out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the swinging Ferretti. 

Megan was dressed like Sam ... wearing a boustier without any other top. As he looked around, he saw a few other women wearing the fancy bras themselves. Hammond shook his head. 

Jack had wandered off, and as Hammond searched for him, Daniel approached. 

"Excusssse me, Gener'l Hammy, but I have a secret. It's a bigggggg secret. But you know what?" Daniel swayed as he spoke, snickering as he leaned in, "You aren't supposed to ask, and ..." 

"DR. JACKSON!" the General barked, "You're drunk, as is everyone else in the room. 

Daniel thought, and then nodded, "Yes, Sir. Hammmmy, about that secret," Daniel took another sip from the glass he was holding, and placed one arm around Hammond's back, "I want you to know. I feel soooo guilty. You should have ..." 

"Dr. Jackson, I order you to be quiet," and just then, the SGC Head of Medicine, Janet Fraiser, entered the Gate Room, much to Hammond's relief. 

"Dr. Fraiser, a word please," Hammond took Janet to the side. 

Janet had been attending to patients at the hospital and had only just arrived. Her look of shock at what she was seeing confirmed for Hammond that she was fine. 

"There has to be something we can do." 

"Short of tranquilizing them, Sir, there probably isn't until whatever it is has worn off. What are they drinking?" 

"I don't know." 

"I'll get it analyzed, and ..." 

"Janet, oh Janet, my friend," Daniel hiccuped as he put his arms around her. "You're such a good friend, Janet. You know the secret. Hammy, I want to tell ..." 

"Daniel," Janet tugged on his arm, "Why don't you help me with something?" 

"Sure, JaNET, right after I tell Hammy the biggggg secRET." 

"Get him out of here, Doctor Frazier, and do it now. Lock him up, or do whatever you have to, but do NOT let him associate with anyone else on the base until he has regained his common sense." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"We don't need rumors going around here, Doctor, especially ones thought up through some alien happy juice. Understood?" 

Janet nodded and dragged Daniel to the infirmary. 

"What do you want me to DO?" Daniel swaggered around the infirmary with a big grin on his face. 

At the moment, two nurses walked in, and Daniel approached them, smiling, "Wanna know my secret? If I tell, it won't be a secret and then weeeeeeee..." 

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson, it was for your own good," Janet said, removing the needle from his arm. 

"Help me, Ladies," Janet requested of her nurses, as they carried Daniel to the bed "reserved" for him. 

* * *

"That's the last one, Sir." 

"Explain this to me again, Doc," Jack asked wearily. 

"The sacred juice of Ruvario isn't an alcohol exactly, but it contained a chemical that when combined with our particular mixture of oxygen resulted in a imbalance of sorts. It's not that everyone was drunk, but actually, more light-headed. It was enough to impair judgment and to give the appearance of drunkenness. Everyone has had the shot and seems to be back to themselves, except for Sleeping Beauty over there," Janet chuckled, looking at Daniel who was sound asleep with a sappy smile on his face. 

"What happened to Daniel?" 

"I had to put him out, Sir. He was ... very talkative, much too talkative." 

Jack got the hidden message, "Thanks, Doc. Can we all go home?" 

"Yes, but I'm not clearing anyone affected to drive. You can have family members or unaffected personal drive you." 

"What about Daniel?" 

"I'll give him the shot now. He might take longer to recover from the affects because of the tranquilizer." 

* * *

"Oh, gawd, I think I'm going to die, or maybe I'm already dead," Daniel said as he collapsed prone on the sofa, his hands covering his eyes. 

Jack said hello to the beagles, but kept them outside, and then took a seat in his favorite chair. 

"It was ... interesting, that's for sure. Never thought I'd see the day Carter would kiss Hammond," Jack laughed. 

"Oh gawd, she kissed me." 

"She kissed me, too ... and Davis and Siler, Ferretti ... I think she kissed most of the guys there." 

"Teal'c?" 

"Oh yeah! The big guy really got into it, too! Planted one on her that actually made her fall to the floor. Of course, maybe that was the happy juice, but with Teal'c, you just never know." 

"Sam's gonna die when she remembers." 

"Yeah!" Jack smirked. 

Daniel looked at him briefly, "No, Jack, you are not going to flaunt this in her face for the next decade. Oh, my head." 

"Does it hurt, Angel? Anything I can do?" 

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." 

Jack walked over to the sofa, "Move, Danny," 

Jack sat down and Daniel rested his head on Jack's lap. Jack gently massaged his lover's temple, as Daniel sighed with his eyes closed. 

"Is that better?" 

"Hmmm ... much. Thank you, Babe." 

"My pleasure." 

A few minutes later, Jack was still gently caressing Daniel's forehead and temple. He knew it felt pleasing because Daniel would let out contented sighs every now and then. 

Suddenly, Daniel yelled, "OH GAWD, I DIDN'T! Oh, Jack," Daniel sat up quickly, so quickly that he thought he might throw up. 

"Whoa, Danny, take it easy. Everything's okay. Think calm thoughts. The wedding. Bijou. The fire. I love you." 

Daniel regained his control, of both his mind and body, and leaned into Jack's arms. 

"I called the General ... Hammy," Daniel sighed in discontent, and I ... oh gawd, tell me I didn't tell him about us, Jack. I mean I know he knows, but please tell me I didn't ..." 

"You didn't!" 

"Oh thank goodness. Jack, you aren't just saying that because I told you to?" 

"No, that's why Janet put you to sleep. You were about to tell the whole world, so she knocked you out." 

"Flowers! Roses." 

"At least a dozen, maybe two," Jack said with a chuckle. 

"Red ones. Gawd, she saved us." 

Jack placed a kiss on Daniel's head, "Would it have been so bad, Danny, if you had told them?" 

Daniel looked up and smiled, "No, just would have interfered with our schedule, that's all." 

The two kissed briefly, Daniel not up to anything more passionate just yet. He settled again against Jack's comforting shoulder. 

"Jack?" 

"Yes, Love?" 

"When we tell, it has to be together. Maybe we can just say it at the same time." 

"I have an easier solution." 

"What's that?" 

"We'll just do this," Jack kissed Daniel, this one longer and more engaging than the last. 

"That'll do it," Daniel smiled, "I love you, Jack." 

"Love you, too, Space Monkey." 

Daniel groaned, and Jack chuckled. 

As night fell on the ninth day of Christmas, Jack and Daniel cuddled together, each silently envisioning the time when they will no longer have to hide in plain sight, about the time when the Jackson-O'Neills will be able to shout their love to the world. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
